Scorpion Solo: The Youngest of Five
by MPHknows
Summary: Growing up is hard when you're the youngest with three brothers and one stupid, steeling sister. But, is Scorpion about to find out that something else can be just as difficult? Especially when the title 'Stupid, Steeling Sister' is changed to her. And how will someone very important to her react when she tells him "I hate to say it, but I'm not a tyke anymore"?
1. Prologue: Growing Up

Scorpion Solo: The Youngest of Five

_Prologue: Growing Up_

I was six years old and was sitting on the kitchen floor, leaning in the empty corner. I couldn't remember how long I had been there, but I didn't really care.

I tugged at my long straight blond locks, looking at the ceiling through them with my golden-brown eyes. I was angry and sad. Angry at my mom and sister, sad because of what I was missing.

My dad had promised me a big lesson today, but now I had to just sit here and think of ways to get back at Jaina.

Stupid Jaina.

"Get me a water, too," my stupid sister's voice flowed through the just opened kitchen door.

A boy who looked maybe a little older than my stupid sister walked in and looked around before heading to the cooler. He froze halfway there and turned around to look at me.

He had short dark brown hair that was sticking up from his head in all different directions and his wild emerald eyes softened when he saw me. We stared at each other for a second until I finally broke the silence with my young voice, "If your hair was any longer, it'd look like you stuck your finger in a socket. My brother did that once."

He grinned and walked towards me, leaning against the wall and sliding down so that he was sitting beside me. "Which brother was that?" he asked in a voice that sounded like Jacen's, like it could change at any moment.

"Han Solo Junior," I said, looking at him as I wrapped my arms around my knees and hugged myself into a tight ball.

"Why am I not surprised? I think you're the only smart one in this family, tyke."

I nodded, staring at my bare feet.

He put a hand gently on my small shoulder, "What's wrong?"

I sniffled a bit, using my little fist to wipe the few tears out of my eyes angrily, "I have to stay in here while everything is going on out there."

"Why?" he asked, rubbing my back with his hand.

"My stupid sister got me in trouble."

"How?"

"I was in her room and I was trying to find my toy speeder. I know she took it. Anyway, I was in there and," I took a deep breath, "I may have tipped over her makeup table. It went everywhere."

He frowned, "Sounds like something that you would have caused, Tyke. At least it was an accident. Your mother should have known that."

"She did. She said that I just had to apologize for it. I told her I didn't want to apologize to my stupid, stealing sister. So she sat me here for calling names and not following directions."

He nodded, seeming to understand. He wasn't telling me that she had a point. He wasn't defending my sister. James Bleeding came around here often. He was my stupid sister's boyfriend. He was a year older than that stupid fourteen years old.

A grin spread across my face, "I like you." I paused. "Why are you my stupid sister's boyfriend?"

He laughed again, this time with a different tone, before sighing, "I've been wondering the same thing, lately."

"I can believe you're nine years older than me. You understand me too much to be around my stupid, steeling sister's age." I asked, pushing my hair out of my face.

His eyes widened, "Around her age? Gosh, way to make me feel old."

I giggled, "You're funny."

He ruffled up my hair, making it fall back in my face, "And you're sweet. Too bad I won't be around here much longer."

I frowned, "Why?"

He sighed, "I'm thinking about breaking up with your sister."

"Smart idea," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder like I was about to tell him something important, "she's a stealer and she's stupid."

"I'm not sure about her being stupid, but," he pointed a finger at me, "I might just be with you on that toy speeder thing, tyke."

I nodded energetically, "Finally! No one ever believes me!"

He laughed again, looking at me, "I'm going to miss you, tyke."

I frowned and nodded slowly, biting my lip. Soon, my stupid sister's voice called into the kitchen again, "James, what's taking you so long?"

He muttered something along the lines of, "I'm talking to your little sister, you controlling-"

I didn't understand the last word.

Then he got up and walked out, giving me a small smile before he left.

* * *

I was nine, sitting on the front balcony as my uncle Luke tried to figure out how to get into my house since my parents weren't home. He had taken me on a trip for a few weeks with my fifteen year old brother, Anakin, to Kashyyyk to visit Chewie.

Now, we were sitting outside of our large apartment home on Coruscant because the so called Jedi Master couldn't unlock the door.

I was staring down at my feet when I heard voices. I looked up excitedly, "They're home!"

Stepping out of a large speed tram was our, well, large family. My father and mother came out first, followed by my siblings and one other.

"Hey, tyke. I see you're back from your trip," James smiled at me, taking his arm away from my sister's shoulders to come over and mess up my hair.

They had gotten back together a good few months ago, and James hadn't wasted any time in getting back on terms with me.

I nodded, a grin spreading across my face. I watched as my father let everyone in, me being the last to go through the door.

I was about to head over to one of the couches in our large living room when my mother turned to look at me before turning to James, "Do you mind making her something to eat? She has a habit of not eating on trips so she's probably starved."

"I can make my own food, mommy," I said, looking up at her and then James.

He just smirked and put a hand on my head, "She just wants to talk to Jaina without me in the room. Come on, tyke."

Once we were in the kitchen, James making me some sort of sandwich while I sat on the counter, he started talking.

"Guess what, tyke?"

"What?" I asked, tapping my fist on the counter.

"I got accepted into Past Generations Advanced Weapons School. I'm leaving for Mustafar next week."

"Great," I said, grinning before it faded away. "Wait, does this mean?"

"Yeah, tyke. I'm breaking up with your sister again. It would be almost impossible to keep up a long distance relationship. Besides, we haven't been on the best terms lately."

I nodded, looking up at him as he handed me the plate of food he had just finished, "Will I ever see you again?"

He sighed, "I don't know, tyke."

* * *

I was fourteen, sitting in the meditation room with my master, Michael Kenobi, and my uncle Luke. They had just recently done a long overdue mediclorian count on me and found out that I had the same power as my grandfather.

So now I was destined to be a Jedi. My uncle and I already talked it over, telling me that I didn't have to follow all their ways and that, with no war, there probably wouldn't be much of a need for more Jedi, but that I still needed to get some grasp of the force.

I didn't mind. The only two other Jedi out of my family were my brothers Anakin and Jacen. And Jacen wasn't even a full Jedi. He quit to become a weapons shop owner, and he was now Junior's boss.

Those two never really got along well in the first place, so it was amusing to watch them work together.

Jaina had followed in our mother's and grandmother's path, going into politics. She was twenty two, single, and on the verge of becoming the speaker for some big business dealing with outer planets.

"Scorpion, are you even meditating?"

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, Master, I just can't get my mind to stop."

Master Kenobi gave me a small smile, "That's alright. I never got the hang of this either."

"Will both of you be quite? If you can't meditate, go do something with your lightsaber."

"Yes, Master Luke," both Michael and I spoke at the same time before leaving the meditation room, laughing to ourselves.

* * *

I was seventeen and I was heading home for the first time in a while now. I had just gotten back from a trip with my master to Hoth and I couldn't wait to see my family.

I walked through the door, spotting my father sitting on one of the couches. He took one look at me before standing up, just in time as I barreled into him. He wrapped his arms around me, returning my tight hug.

My mother came out of the kitchen, making me break away from my father to give her a hug also.

Just as I was about to talk to my parents, I was pulled into another tight hug but my youngest older brother. He squeezed me closely to him, making my breathing cut off.

"Okay, Junior, you can put me down now."

He laughed, setting me on my feet. He had just turned nineteen and was looking more and more like our father with each passing day.

I sat down on the couch, "Is anyone else here?"

My mother nodded, "Jacen's in for a visit, along with Anakin. They're out working on Jacen's speeder right now."

I smiled, heading out the door to see my other two brothers. Anakin was watching as Jacen worked, standing there wrapped in his long Jedi cloak. Jacen was covered in oil stains and looked like it had been a hard day for the shop owner.

"Hello there, my brothers," I said as I walked over to them. Jacen stood up straight, heading towards me like he was going to give me a hug but stopped as he looked down at his messy clothes.

I just rolled my eyes, wrapping my arms around his torso before going to give Anakin a hug. His eyes widened, looking at the new stains on my own clothes before backing away slowly.

The next hour was spent with a game of chase. It felt good to be home.

* * *

I was twenty, walking into an out of place cantina down in a city on the forest floor of Kashyyyk. The place was full with people, most of them looking like they came from the same place.

I listened closely to the conversations, trying to figure out where. All I could get was the abbreviation PGAWS.

I was about to head up to the bar when I spotted someone talking to the bartender. A gasp left my lips as I grin spread across my face. Eleven years had been too long.


	2. Chapter One: Not A Tyke

Scorpion Solo: The Youngest of Five

_Chapter One: Not A Tyke_

"James?" I asked, making the twenty nine year old man turn around to look at me. "James Bleeding?"

His dark brown locks were only a tad bit longer than they had been, still making him look like the same old James. His wild emerald eyes stared at me like he couldn't believe it. "Little Scorpion Solo?"

I nodded, glancing down at myself. I had pulled my hourglass figure into a slim white full body jumpsuit with a knee length matching cape attached to the shoulders. My waist length blond hair was tugged into a bun on the back of my head before the excess hair spilled down my shoulders.

I laughed slightly, "I'm not so little anymore."

He grinned, "You're still shorter than me, tyke."

That was true; standing up and looking straight ahead, I was staring at his collarbone.

He took the bottle from the bartender and gestured around, "Choose a place to sit and we can catch up."

I did so, moving through the crowd of people until I came to one of the only quite corners of the room. There was a small table there with two chairs positioned on either side of it. I slid into one of the chairs and watched as James did the same, two glasses in one hand and the bottle in the other.

He poured the drink into both glasses, sliding one across the table to me. "So, how have you been?"

I shrugged, "I've been good."

"I hear you inherited your grandfather's powers," he said, taking a swig of his drink.

I nodded, "Yeah. There's not a lot for Jedi's to do nowadays, so I don't work often. How was your time in that school?"

He cleared his throat, "I just graduated at the top of my class. I took on lightsabers, even though only Jedi's are allowed to wield them. I got special permission."

I had to run everything he just said back over in my head, without the husky voice the drink was giving him. "Really? What does going to the school really give you?"

He leaned back in his seat some after pouring himself another drink. "You're allowed to teach others how to use the weapons, though I have to run it through the council or the legal system first. You're allowed to compete, though, again, if I compete it has to be a legalized refereed event."

"Nice," I whispered, watching as he lifted the glass to his lips again. For some reason, my eyes were especially drawn to the way his Adam's-apple moved when he swallowed. He had already consumed two full glasses and was now working on his third, this being obvious due to the fuzzed look in his eyes.

"So," he continued, looking at me as I took a small sip from my own glass, "How's the family?"

I sighed, "My parents are doing good. Jacen's got his girlfriend moving in with him, Junior's managing the store now, Anakin's high on the council, and my sister is… my sister."

He nodded, his eyes never leaving mine. I clear my throat and tried to sit more comfortably. I was never like this around anyone else, but he made me nervous. I couldn't tell what he might do next.

Suddenly, he sat forward, a grin on his face, "You haven't changed a bit, tyke."

I sighed, "I hate to say it, but I'm not a tyke anymore."

His grin slowly turned into a smirk and his eyes held some emotion that I could not read. He leaned forward even more, getting closer to me from across the small table, and whispered huskily, "I know."

I swallowed hard, watching him as his eyes raked over my body. I could feel my face going red as my heartbeat sped up. I stuttered, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had ensued as he stared at me, "Yeah, it-it's been a while since I- we last saw you. I-I-uh…"

He face was now even closer to mine and I could smell the drink on his breath, "You've matured."

And then his face was coming closer, his eyes slowly closing. I was about to close the space when my brain started ticking again.

I turned my head quickly, making his lips land sloppily on my cheek. He froze, seeming to figure out what just happened, and flung himself back into his seat with a hand over his eyes. "Gods, I'm so sorry. I just…" he drifted off, letting his head drop back to the wall behind him.

I pushed my glass away from me slowly, watching my fingers as I tried to reason out what he was just about to do. "It's okay. You're not exactly sober right now. I probably just reminded you of Jaina."

Yeah, I thought, that sounds right. Even if it did sound right, it gave me a sick feeling in my stomach. But, why? This was just James.

Sweet James who had always been on my side. The James that I had always thought was cute when I was younger. The James that had said he'd be my valentine for all those years he was with my sister.

The James who was sitting across this table with his dark blue shirt that had the top two buttons undone and the heat of the room making sweat drip down his neck.

I shook myself, looking back down at my hand. He was just James.

He brought his hand away from his face, not making eye contact as he pushed the bottle away from him. He seemed to be trying to pretend that none of that just happened and was about to say something when a voice called through the cantina.

"Hey, Bleeding!" A large burly humanoid with four arms came walking towards us. He opened his mouth to tell James something, then his eyes fell on me, "Who is this?"

James rolled his eyes, "No one you need to work about, Cross."

The humanoid, Cross, just looked at the ceiling before stepping closer to me, "You know, two times the hands means two times the fun."

I was about to spit out a snide remark, and it really was something clever, when James stood up suddenly, knocking the bottle off the table and watching it as it crashed at Cross's feet. James moved so that he was standing in between the humanoid and I, giving me a good view of his-

"Leave her alone, Cross," James growled, pushing the large humanoid.

Cross just chuckled, moving all four of his arms and shoving James back. I caught him as he moved backwards and pushed him forward, watching as he spun and went into a battle stance.

But why the room went silent and no one dared to move was because of the soft hum of the dual lightsabers captured in James' fists. One was set backwards, opposite the way his thumb would be pointing, and a dark glowing black color. No doubt he had found the crystal somewhere on the grounds of Mustafar. The other was a perfect dark blue that faced the way one would usually hold a lightsaber. The blue wasn't one that you would see a Jedi wielding, but a dark blue that I had never seen before.

He stood there, watching Cross just stare wide eyed at him, before speaking. "Come on, Scorpion," he discharged his lightsabers before standing up straight and turning his head slightly back at me, "Let's leave."

I nodded, walking up behind him with an elegance I had learned from my mother but with a smirk that was completely from my father, and took his arm. He led me out of the cantina, leaving everyone staring after us.


End file.
